Ignorance is bliss - A Young Dracula Fanfiction
by heavyheart17
Summary: Set just after series 4, Vlads life continues to go on as it was left; with a few changes. Vlad is now as determined as ever to lead a normal life, and create a peaceful co-existence between vampires, slayers and humans. Meanwhile, Johnathan Van helsing finds out a disturbing secret; One which may change everything.
1. Chapter 1 - Vlads devotion

**Vladimir sat by the fire, reading 'The Vampire Times', while his father paced around the room admiring the new arrangement.**

**"Yes. Yes, I think this layout will work quite well." Said the Count, standing near Renfield who had just gotten down from a ladder. Vlad looked over at them tiredly. As if a changing the furniture was going to make things better. He was still morning internally after loosing Erin, and was still finding it strange living with Malik. **

**"I still think we should leave." Protested Ingrid, sitting on the sofa beside Malik, screwing up her face at the new layout. "Nothing is going to change what happened and you know that." **

**"Yes, I do know that, stupid." The Count responded as he turned to Ingrid and staring firmly at his daughter. "Elizabeta is gone, and besides, Vlad resisted the poison. After all, he _is_ the chosen one."**

**"So that's it? Just because Vlad was lucky enough to get through things this time, automatically makes him invincible?" Ingrid argued. "You almost ****_died!_**** You let Miss McCauley transfer schools after you made her forget everything!"**

**Malik grinned. "You ****_almost _****had her, pops." **

**The Count cringed. "Don't remind me!.. And, ****_you!.. _****Don't call me pops!" **

**Ingrid gave a smirk as Malik raised his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, father." **

**The Count glared, pointing his finger around wildly. "And get up off that sofa! Renfield is moving that next." ****Vladimir put down the paper and sat watching, little Wolfie fast asleep on the floor. It had been a long few months. Vlad could only hope things would start to return to normal. Renfield moved the sofa as Ingrid glared at her father one last time before she zoomed out of the room. Malik stood and watched. **

**"I'm going out for a bit." Vlad announced, giving his father no eye contact as he head towards the door.**

**The Count zoomed in front of Vlad faster than he could blink, his arms crossed and his face expressionless. "It's in the middle of the afternoon, Vladdy! Where could you possibly go at this hour without, getting yourself sun bleached?!"**

**"I promise I wont go far." Vlad replied, a little annoyed. The his father looked at him, as if he were debating on the matter. "Fine, fine. But be careful."**

**Vlad cringed and walked out of the room, running down the stairs, his hood down and jacket unzipped. He smiled proudly as he took a tube of Sun Block 75 out of his pocket. **


	2. Vlads devotion - PART 2

**It was getting dark outside as Vlad came into his room, Zoltan wheeling around sniffing him. "Master Vlad, ****_why_**** do you smell like smoke?"**

**Vlad quickly took off his jacket and tossed it over his coffin, then began to change into a fresh t-shirt. "Not sure, really." He assured. Zoltan poked his nose into Vlads jacket pocket, seeing the tube of Sun Block 75 sticking out. He pulled it out with his mouth.**

**"Zoltan, no!" Vlad shouted as he yanked it from the hell hounds teeth. "Be more gentle next time, Vlad." Zoltan said.**

**"You've put a hole in it!" Vlad shouted, examining the tube for additional tears. A loud thundering boom shook the school, clashing lightning light up the room as the Count appeared before his son. "Oh.. what a ****_shame_****!" Roared the Count.**

**Vlad jumped back, trying to hide the tube behind his back, even though he his father already spotted it. **

**The Count ripped the tube of Sun Block 75 from Vlads left hand, and held it up, staring at it. "And ****_what_**** is this?" He asked, perfectly well aware of what it was. **

**Vlad looked at his father nervously. "Toohpatse?"**

**"Dont play games with me, boy!" The Count shouted. "Where were you all day, Vladdy?"**

**Vlad sighed and sat back onto the sofa in his room. "Dad, I've told you this a million times. I want to lead a normal life. I want to go outside more often in the day."**

**"More often? You're a ****_Vampire,_**** vlad! You're not supposed to go outside in the daylight ****_at all!" _**

**Vlad just sat giving his father a cold look. "I'm of age. You ****_can't _****tell me what I can, and cannot do anymore****_.''_**

**The Count squished the tube with his hands angrily, Sun block oozing out in all directions. "Just, Watch me.."**

**With those last words, the Count zoomed away, slamming Vlad's bedroom door behind him. Vlad just sat, staring at the door.**

**"What are you going to do now, Master Vlad?" Asked Zoltan.**

**Vladimir started to smile, unzipping his bag as he took out another Tube of Sun Block 75. "I've got more sun block where that came from."**


End file.
